Dirty Little Secrets
by LadyOlanthe
Summary: Rachel Berry has just been reuinited with her mother, her arrival awakening long kept secrets. Enter a story of sibling rivalry, true love, and family secrets as Rachel tries to bring down the "HBIC"-Quinn Fabray-from her mighty throne. AU pairings inside


**Dirty Little Secrets  
by LadyOlanthe**

**Rachel Berry has just been reuinited with her long lost mother. Her arrival to Lima, Ohio brings to light all the secrets hiding in the small town. Enter a story of sibling rivalry, true love, and family secrets as Rachel tries to bring down the "HBIC"-half sister, Quinn Fabray-from her mighty throne. AU; unknown what will be "main/endgame" pairings, but so far: Fabrevans, Quick, Puckleberry, Samchel, Finnchel, Puckcedes, Puctana, Finntana, Britanna, and maybe some more. Faberry rivalry/eventual friendship. T-rated for sensual content, language, teen drinking, abuse in many forms and other things that can be deemed "innapropriate for youngin's". **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. And if I did, it probably wouldn't be like this, Rachel would have a bff, Sam and Quinn would be together forever, Finn would back off and let the Jews be sexy Jews together, Wemma would happen, Klaine would be happenin', Kurt would still be with ND, Quinn would wear her cute outfits all the time and there would be random "Facebook" scenes with the characters-cause Facebook fics are the shizz! Oh, and more Sue-she's epic... :) I don't own "Loathing Little Miss Perfect", of which this is inspired by. It's owned by the wonderful Just-Nikki from who is amazing and I truely love her work/admire her style and I thank her for inspiration. **

**Okay, please enjoy. I know it's weird starting up another fic, but this is how I work. This will be the opposite of my other fic, "Our Last Summer", since Quinn and Rachel are bffs in that one and in this one, they're rivals/frenemys-though they're more enemy than friend. Anyway, this is based off of a wonderful story I was reading...Well, the idea is...But the rest is all bubbling about in my head. The story is called "Loathing Little Miss Perfect" and you can find it on . It's so good...I hightly suggest it. And you guys should go to /wattys and vote for "Loathing Little Miss Perfect" under "Best Overall" and "Teen Fiction" cause it could use some love and it's an amazing story...**

**I will become known for these long Author Notes... I apologize. Please enjoy. It's a hundred percent AU, so I don't think I would need to explain anything; it'll come self-explanitory. All I do want to say is that The Cheerios only wear their outfits on certain days (like Game days or Spirit days). This is because I just love Quinn outside of her cheerios outfits, in her cute dresses and cardigans. x3 Dianna Agron is just all sorts of adorbs in those outfits...What can I say... :)**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge: That Dreaded Night**

The only sounds in April Rhodes's apartment where the sounds of the sink faucet dripping, the infuriating tics of the owl clock, the low hum of the television and the light sleepy breaths of the blonde woman as she lay curled up on her loveseat.

She was in the middle of a sex dream with one handsome William Schuester when she was taken from dreamland by loud and sudden knocks at her door. She snorted and jolted a bit at the aggrivating thumps.

"C-coming," she shouted drousily, getting to her feet. _Who the hell could be coming at this hour, _she thought as her eyes found the owl clock. It was well after one in the morning.

She angrily shuffled towards the door, shouting "coming, coming!" to the door as the thumps increased. The way the person pounded onto the door read "desperate", so April quickened her pace until she finally made it to the door. She quickly unlocked the door and twisted the knob, pulling the door back towards her.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Shelby Corcoran? What're you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Shelby asked, her voice hoarse and weak. April nodded, beckoning the brunette in. The woman quickly walked in. April shut her door and locked it behind her, all while observing her late night visitor. Shelby was covered from head to toe in baggy rainwear, the hood of her black coat over her head and casting a large shadow over her face. There was something off in the way she walked in, and the way her shoulders were hunched suggested that she was holding onto something, something hidden under her large jacket and in her thin arms, something that she was holding onto for her dear life.

"Is something wrong?" April asked, meeting Shelby in her small living space. Shelby had already taken a seat on her loveseat, cuddling whatever she was holding closer to herself.

Shelby shook her head, but, after a long moment, she nodded.

"I'll go get the wine," April mumbled, understanding. She headed to her kitchen and came back with two chilled wine glasses and a bottle of her finest-The finest she could manage to find in Lima, Ohio. Luckily, within a month, she would be off to New York City where she could get something better on the salary her stage-job would give her.

She handed a glass filled halfway to Shelby and said, "Now then, tell me what's going on."

Shelby took a long sip and then placed the glass down. She reached up and pulled the hood back, exposing her beautiful face.

April gasped as she noticed that Shelby's usually unblemished beautiful face was filled with dark bruises and cuts at her lip. "He's been hurting you again? Hasn't he?"

She fell to her friend's side and grabbed either side of her face, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Oh, dear Shelbs..."

Shelby shook free of April's touch, "I'm alright and, besides, I'm not the important one...It's important that she is safe..."

Apirl was about to ask what Shelby was talking about, but the words-and air inside of her-escaped her and her face twisted into an expression of shock. Shelby pushed back her jacket and revealed what she had been holding so close to herself. Wrapped in a fleecy green blanket was a baby girl. The baby was rather small and had a tuft of dark brown hair atop her head. It was already clear to April that the baby did ever so slightly, and would eventually, resembled Shelby.

"She's...She's..." April paused, excitement filling her body as she reached out to the child.

"Her name is Rachel," Shelby replied. "She's my daughter." She gulped, hard, "She's not Bryan's."

"She isn't?" April asked, looking up to Shelby's bruised face.

Shelby shook her head, no, "And he knows that now. I've only had her for about a month...That's why he hurt me, because it's not his baby."

"Then who's child is this?" April asked.

Shelby bit her lip, a habit of the girl, and said, "Will Schuester."

April's mouth fell open. The William Schuester, the one she would dream about. The dream boat with the curly brown hair and etched-in-stone-perfect face? He was the father of Shelby's baby girl?

"When..." April started, but Shelby interrupted her.

"Doesn't matter. I need you to do a big favor for me." Shelby stood up and observed April's apartment. The girl would be moving very soon and the place was littered with boxes. This was her only shot to saving the sweet child she held in her arms.

"What is it? I'll do anything for you, Shelbs," April said.

Shelby looked down into her arms at the baby who was sleeping so peacefully. She gulped, this would be the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she had to make it.

She turned to April, mustering up all her courage and composure, and said, "I need you to take her and raise her yourself."

Yet again, April froze in shock. Did Shelby really just ask her to take her baby and raise her? "Wo-ho-ho, wait a minute! Now wait a gosh-darn minute!" April huffed, getting to her feet and pacing relentlessly before the television. She stopped and turned to Shelby, "You know I can't do that! I'm awful with kids, and I'm going to be moving to New York! I'll be too busy working to do that."

"Then hire someone to do it, but please, April, you have to do this, for me!" Shelby pleaded, crossing the space between them. She craddled the baby higher, towards April's face-the girl stood a whole head shorter than the brunette-trying to convince her to take the sweet child.

April looked at the chubby face. "Are you sure?" She looked up into Shelby's eyes.

Shelby nodded, "Please, April, take Rachel with you. If I don't find her a safe home, Bryan will do something. He nearly did, and he threatened me." She winced at the memory. It had only been a hour since Bryan had pulled a knife out and threatened to kill the baby if Shelby didn't get rid of it.

April's jaw tensed, but she nodded. She reached out and took Rachel from Shelby's arms, craddling the baby into her own arms.

Shelby sighed, relieved that her friend took her. But deep down her heart was breaking at the thought of letting her baby go.

"Should I tell her about you?" April asked.

Shelby thought on that, her teeth tugging on her lip as she did so. "No. It's best she doesn't know..." She turned to leave, pulling her hood over her face as to cover it again. "Take good care of her April...Please...Just take good care of her."

"I will, Shelbs. I promise," the blonde responded. With one last nod, the brunette left the apartment, leaving it cold and dark and rather empty.

There was a sudden shrill of noise as the baby began to cry, noticing her mother's disappearance.

"Sssh, ssh, hush now baby," April whispered, bouncing her a bit in her arms. She began to hum a tune, and the soothing noise made the baby quiet down a bit. "Oh? You like that? Then let me sing..."

The blonde danced about a bit as she began to sing to the child.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

_Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._

She gently sang the rest of the song, coaxing the baby into a light sleep. She leaned her dead down and kissed Rachel's head. "Don't worry...Nothing will ever happen to you, Rachel...I promise..."

**

* * *

**

After an hour long drive, Shelby finally arrived back to her house. She stared up at the building. It was a beautiful suburbian home. It was rather large and made of creamy colored bricks. The roof was tiled black and grey as were the shutters. There was a large white porch on the outside, a swing hanging off the cieling of it. The garden was filled with beautiful and colorful flowers that took the white home and added a spring-like blast of color to it.

It looked like the perfect home, and the Fabrays looked like a perfect little family. Shelby had met Bryan Fabray when she was in college. He was best friends with her friend Will Schuester. They dated for all of college and then they were engaged. But Shelby didn't really love Bryan. She had been so blind to the way he treated her and the promises he made, that she never noticed that she truely loved Will and that he loved her back.

But that didn't matter. When Shelby wanted to break it off with Bryan, she found out she was pregnant. So she stayed with him to start a family with him, having a beautiful child with him.

Quinn Fabray. Thinking about the girl made Shelby's heart break when she thought about how much she wanted to leave this home. That would mean leaving her beautiful baby girl, Quinn.

Shelby loved her first daughter, Quinn. Quinn was "perfect" personified. She may have only been 18 months old, but Shelby could already see that she would grow to be a beautiful young woman. The baby already had a full head of honey blonde hair-the same shade as her father's-and very large hazel eyes. Quinn resembled her handsome father, Bryan, in every way, and had many other beautiful features. Her skin was like creamy porcelain. Shelby could tell, no matter how young the child and how many years until then, but she knew that Quinn Fabray would be one perfect looking person.

And that perfect girl was why Shelby couldn't leave, why Shelby would forever be trapped and chained to this house-dark and dreary inside, but bright and beautiful outside.

She sulked as she walked up the foot path and into the house. Bryan had been waiting for her, sitting at the end of the dinning room table.

Shelby was ready to shout at him, until she noticed the small beautiful child curled up against her husband's chest. Her mouth was open, ready to form the words, but Bryan's finger slowly went up to his lips and he made a faint _ssh_ noise.

He held the girl closer to himself and looked at Shelby, whispering, "Did you take care of _it_? Of that..._Thing_?" The way he spat "it" and "thing", like they were some venomous creature, made Shelby cringe.

She just nodded, knowing he didn't want to hear her talk. He smiled, getting to his feet and carrying the girl with him. "Good..."

Bryan walked over to her, reaching one arm out, while balancing the girl with his other arm, and pushing back Shelby's hood. He cupped her chin and held it ever so carefully, his thumb whiping the single tear that fell down her bruised cheek. "Very good, Shelbs...Now we can go back to being a happy family..."

He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Quinn again. "I'm going to take our daugher upstairs. I like the sound of that, _our daughter_." He smiled to Shelby and left for the stairs.

About halfway up, and Bryan turned back, his eyes gleaming a sinister red, and said, "Oh, Shelby? Don't you ever try to leave me for him. If you want to leave Quinn without a mother...Then I'll leave her without a father, too..." He gave her a devilish smirk and then he dissapeared up the stairs.

Once Bryan had disappeared and Shelby couldn't hear the creaking of his steps, she broke down, sobbing into her hands.

This was the life she would have to live, a hurtful and absuive life...

But, for one second, she thought it was worth it...

Because for one second she was reminded that, no matter what happened to her, Rachel, her sweet daughter, would be safe...Safe from him...

And that was enough to keep Shelby going for the next fifteen years.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so this is kind of a "pre-show" I guess. lol. This will lead up to the whole Rachel/Quinn storyline that is in the summary. I hope you guys liked it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy. Usually my first fics for a section aren't very strong but then I pull a good one out. This may not be it for Glee, but we'll see. I really love writing stories about pairings, but I don't ever center on romance in my own original works, choosing to write about other things unless it's a comedic romance. So, for most of my glee fics, they'll be centered on relationships like family relationships or rivalries/frienships. This one will touch on many different ones: like sibling-rivalry, romantic relationships, as well as Mother-Daughter and Father-Daughter. Also, not all of these will be "good" relationships, some will be abusive or tragic while others can be "fluffy" and romantic/"good". **

**In the next chapter, we meet Rachel Barbara Berry (present day) and then we find out how she (who grew up in NYC) ends up back in Lima.**

**btw, get used to Shelby/Rachel stories with some tragedy...I just love the relationship there. :) Oh, and I know it's weird to have Quinn as Shelby's daughter (with Bryan Ryan as her dad too, only with the last name "Fabray"), but it'll fit into the story. And I know it's weird that Rachel will be Will and Shelby's daughter, but I have lots of plans there. I'm not necessarily a Shell fan, I'm a big Wemma fan, but this story will feature Shell and Carma (because I like that too). This may also be the only chapter will April "present" (she may be mentioned later, but she will "leave the story" in the next chapter). So yeah. I love April...But she won't be in there for long. And you may be wondering why I had April be Shelby's friend and Rachel's gaurdian?...Well because the Cheno and Idina go hand in hand and I'm very bitter about the fact that they didn't get to be in the same episode together **.**

**Anyway, here's what you can expect next: We'll meet the crazy awesome Rachel Berry (admittedly, it's a very OOC Rachel and she'll be super awesome/badass but still be a "loser" to everyone else...But I'm going to make her fun) and we'll be met with tragedy...In the form of death and revelations. :( There will be tons of Angst and Tragedy and Heartbreak up ahead in this story; full on Angsty Drama. **

**Enjoy.**

**Please leave a Review. Nothing to harsh, but leave me something. I'll love you forever and do something for you if you leave me a review (no slash though. Sorry I just don't have the imagination to do it. lol.)**

**~LadyO**

**PS. I've never had a beta...But if anyone's interested or something...You can message me. :) If not, I'm cool without one...**


End file.
